


Хрясь-карась

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Action, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Посвящается русскому эдиту нашей манги (всем этим "Рубак!" и "Чвяк!")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Китахара, Irgana

Чвяк!

– …а потом найду муженька!  
На этом Денёв споткнулась, чуть не налетела на какого-то супостата, вовремя вскинула меч и урезала супостату его возмущающуюся башку. Поддала ее носком сапога и сосредоточилась на болтовне Хелен.

– Что?!

– Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, – упрекнула Хелен и, крутанувшись на каблуке, красиво пустила кровь троим наседавшим на нее людоедам.

Плесь!

– А-а-а-а-аргх! – хором выдали людоеды, харкнув в воительниц густой фиолетовой кровью. Денёв поморщилась и утерлась, при этом удачно ткнув гардой в бешено вращающийся глаз какой-то оскаленной зеленой морды. Хелен задорно хекнула и хлопнула себя по бицепсу левой руки. Денёв засмотрелась: этот жест всегда казался ей невероятно неприличным, и она подозревала, что Хелен это знает. Левая рука предсказуемо удлинилась, выстрелила вперед из-под локтя правой, обвилась вокруг шей изрядно покромсанных йома и притиснула их друг к друг, затягиваясь, как петля.

Хрусь!

– Я прослушала, потому что занята, – наконец, встрепенувшись, сказала Денёв.

– Я говорю… – проорала Хелен, перескакивая через три рухнувших ей под ноги трупа. Утерла с потного лица прилипшие волосы. – Говорю, что, когда все это закончится, вот вообще все, все эти сраные йома, я себе заведу дом, палисад, пруд с карасями… и мужика!

Хрясь!

– Но зачем? – пробормотала Денёв, отчаянно кромсая наседавшего на нее йома. Какой-то непробиваемо упрямый попался, никак не поддавался на намеки лечь и сдохнуть. Клешни свои распустил, понатыкал ей дырок в бедро. Она примерилась и укоротила ему мельтешащие руки. Потом для симметрии укоротила и ноги.

Хрусть! Бам!

– Чтобы все как положено, – пропыхтела Хелен в ответ. – Чтоб дом, караси и малютки.

– Хелен, – строго сказала Денёв, разворачиваясь к напарнице всем корпусом. – Покажи темечко. Мне кажется, у тебя там должна быть дыра величиной с ананас. Какие еще малютки?!

– Мужиковы, – невинно моргнула Хелен, уходя из-под очередного удара. – Я себе выберу вдового, чтоб был с полным комплектом. С детишками, садом… и карасями!

– Слева! – крикнула Денёв и, видя, что Хелен разворачивается слишком медленно, наклонилась и запустила в тянущего свои лапы вражину чьей-то отрубленной ногой. Тот издал стыдливое «клац».

– Хех! – Хелен повторила номер с удлинняющейся рукой. Жизнерадостно свистнуло, хрустнуло… и наступила тишина.

Денёв недоуменно осмотрелась и поняла, что нападать на них некому. Они с Хелен стояли на чужом огороде, перемазанные щедрым местным черноземом и фиолетовой кровищей, посреди трупов двадцати йома и бесчисленных останков кочанов белой капусты – обе вспотевшие и тяжело дышащие. Деревня на отшибе испуганно молчала, жарило солнышко, а вокруг разливалось безмятежное стрекотание кузнечиков.

– Но зачем тебе муж и эти, как их… – Денёв потерла лоб.

– Малютки, – Хелен хмыкнула, села на труп йома и обмахнулась капустным листом. – Да затем, чтобы в старости было кому рассказать, как мы тут надрывались во имя мира и карасей! И если они не проникнутся и не зарыдают, я сорву своей длинной рукой хворостину в моем прекрасном саду и буду гнать их до самого пруда!

– Так они вряд ли проникнутся, – с улыбкой сказала Денёв. Подошла и присела рядом.

– Ну, тогда к черту неблагодарного мужа! – решительно сказала Хелен, шельмовски улыбнулась и пристроила голову ей на плечо. – Тогда, может, я лучше… женюсь?

«Тре-тре-тре!» – пронзительно протрещал на кочане капусты кузнечик и, устыдившись, умолк.


End file.
